Why?
by Matthew-Belishmidt
Summary: WARNINGS: shounen-ai, self-harm, attempted suicide and a sucky ending. Summary: Matthew was in a daze from the recent vents and the loss off blood. A sharp pain and a cracked voice brought him spinning back to reality. ". . . Why?"


**WARNINGS: shounen-ai, self-harm, attempted suicide**

". . . Why?"

Matthew sat on the floor of the upstairs bathroom, and stared at his wrists in shock. Watching the blood drip out of the open wounds, Matthew whispered quietly to himself. "I did this . . . I d-did th-this," he repeated feeling nauseated by the sight. '_Of course you did'_ replied a more sinister voice inside his head. '_Who else would notice you long enough to do this?_'

Matthew felt tears beginning to form as he sensed the cruel truth in those bitter words. But, still he tried to resist. "No! I-I mean . . . someone still cares about me, r-right?" _'No'_ snarled the voice only he could he hear, '_no one cares, not your brother, not your father and certainly not your so-called "friend".'_ Crying freely now, Matthew began to believe the voice. Alfred never acknowledged him, Francis always thought he was Alfred, and Gil . . . well, Gilbert hasn't spoken to him in days and has probably forgotten about him, just like everyone else.

Unknown to the Canadian, said albino was making his way into the house in search of him.

Matthew stared at the knife next to his trembling hand. '_That's right_,' the voice cooed wickedly, '_End it_!' He carefully picked up the knife and gently pressed it to the red fabric of his sweatshirt, when he heard a knock and a voice behind the shut bathroom door. "Birdie?" the familiar voice called, "Are you in here?" The door handle jiggled. "Why is the door locked?" The voice was more panicked now, but Matthew ignored it, still pressing onto the knife.

"Stand away from the door!" the voice ordered, "I'm going to bust it down!" the voce continued, this time accompanied by the door almost popping off of its hinges. Another slam and the door burst inwards.

Gilbert rushed into the bathroom, just in time to see Matthew drop the knife in shock. Wordlessly, Gilbert grabbed a towel off of the bathroom counter and rushed over to where Matthew sat hunched on the floor. Gilbert took Matthews wrists and compressed them with the towel in hope of stopping the bleeding. Matthew was in a daze from the recent vents and the loss off blood. A sharp pain and a cracked voice brought him spinning back to reality. ". . . Why?"

Realizing the voice was his own, Matthew gently pulled his wrists away from the albino, who stood to find some bandages. Rubbing his stinging wrists, he continued ". . . Why did you save me?"

Gilbert didn't awnser, but simply sat back down after finding the bandages and took Matthews hands again. After a few moments of Gilbert gently wrapping his injured wrists Matthew felt something wet fall on the back of his hand. Matthew looked up to see Gilbert furiously rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. ". . . Gilbert?"

Said albino looked up from hearing his name and said in a broken voice, "I'm not crying, it's just that my awesomeness is leaking out of my eyes." They sat like that for a moment, Gilbert crying and still holding Matthew's half-wrapped wrists and Matthew sat there not knowing what to do. Matthew decided to ask again. "Why did you save me?" he whispered, his voice thick with emotions and unshed tears.

Gilbert paused a moment as if thinking about how to phrase what he was going to say next. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Becouse, I . . . I love you. And I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Even if you feel ignored, I will always be there for you. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to talk or visit you lately. It's because I promised West that I would actually help out around the house and I couldn't find a moment to slip away. And my cellphone exploded (literally) and the home phone was always busy. I'm so sorry please forgive me.

Matthew stared at Gilbert in shock, unable to say anything. Someone loved him! More importantly Gilbert loved him! His first and current crush loved his! Gilbert was starting to get anxious at Matthew's silence and seeing that snapped Matthew back into reality. He threw his arms around Gilberts' neck and that unexpected act threw them both to the floor. Matthew sobbed joyfully into Gilbert's shoulder, "I-I love you, too, Gilbert!" Said albino pulled away slightly and kissed Matthew who gladly kissed back.

* * *

I feel really sorry for doing this to poor Matthew. *sob* WHY?!

Nothing belongs to me.


End file.
